


A Christmas Ylisse Would Never Forget

by PrincessMekaBunny



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fix-It, Gen, No I'm Not Salty I Got A Lot Of Fredericks When I Tried For Hector |D, What Are You Talking About |D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMekaBunny/pseuds/PrincessMekaBunny
Summary: After winning the winter festival tournament, the Summoner decides to spread some Christmas cheer to some heroes in need!





	A Christmas Ylisse Would Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone~  
> This is little something I wrote years ago back when the 2017 Winter's Envoy paralogue was released in Fire Emblem Heroes =P I was really hoping the ending would have them at least split the prize with the Shepherds :P But I'm glad they shared the presents with Ylgr and Fjorm for the 2018 paralogue! :D
> 
> But I thought I'd share my story here too since I want to move a lot of my fics to Ao3 for others to read and enjoy~  
> Hope you all like :D

Cheers erupted from the Askrian army as they celebrated their victory. The two female commanders cheered with delight as they basked in their riches. As Prince Alfonse joined in on their celebration, the hooded summoner looked back at those that they had fought against. The four Christmas themed-clad soldiers that hailed from Ylisse hung their heads in shame as they left the battlefield, not wanting to stick around any longer. Over the course of the year, the Summoner and the Askrian army had fought many battles and won. They had fought against their friends in many different competitions and emerged victorious every time. However, there was something different about this time.

“Check out this gold crown!” Princess Sharena exclaimed with delight. Prince Alfonse complimented his sister when she placed it on top of her head while Commander Anna began fantasizing what all the army could do with the money they could get for the crown.

“Summoner! Come and join us!” Sharena invited over, waving at the hooded figure. “Pick something out for yourself! You earned it after that last battle!”

They approached the holiday-themed sack and looked inside of it. Just as described, the chest was full of rare gems and other accessories that complimented the gems. Surely, there were more gems than what they needed in the sack but Commander Anna already began devising plans for it all.

The Summoner bent down and plucked an emerald from the stash and began shifting it back and forth, staring at their reflection inside of the gem. Normally the Summoner would celebrate alongside their allies, but certain thoughts from the battles earlier kept echoing through their mind.

_“Chrom, this is bad! If we lose, then we won’t have any presents to give everybody!”_

_“We need to win this one. Otherwise the Shepherds won’t get any presents. That’s why we’re here!”_

“Shall we join them for a stroll? Hmm Summoner?” Prince Alfonse asked, snapping the summoner out of their thoughts. When they looked up, they saw that the Askrian prince now sported a red hat on top of their head, one that was traditional to the summoner’s home dimension.

Alfonse noticed the sullen look on the Summoner’s face and bent down beside him. “Hey, what’s wrong? You don’t look like yourself right now.”

“Come on you two!” Anna called out, capturing their attention. “We gotta go cash these in before the trader closes! We’re celebrating like royalty tonight!”

Alfonse smirked and shook his head. “We’re already royalty Anna!”

“Well speak for yourself! I’m sure the Summoner and I wouldn’t mind being pampered for once like you and Sharena do! Aren’t I right Summoner?”

The Summoner remained silent, feeling uneasy about the whole ordeal. They wanted to speak up and express their concerns but they were reluctant to spoil everyone’s fun. With the rise of Surtur, things for the Askrian army have grown tense and serious. Seeing their friends smiling and celebrating was refreshing and a good change of pace from what things had been like.

Alfonse rose up and offered his hand to the Summoner. “Come on, tell us what’s occupied your mind on the way there. I doubt Sharena and Anna will wait much longer.”

The Summoner nodded and took Alfonse’s hand and began explaining what they had heard earlier that night.

*****

Ever since the resurrection of the Fell Dragon Grima, the Exalt known as Chrom had been working hard to undo the damage that was caused. Even though he or his army was not directly responsible for any of the destruction that was left, Chrom was noble enough to take it upon himself and fix everything. That was the kind of person he was.

However, with nobility comes a price. Between the countries of Plegia and Ferox, as well as his own country of Ylisse, it was a large drain on Chrom’s finances. He never realized as of late how much of a drain it had become, but he didn’t mind. He was happy that all of the money was being used to build a bigger, brighter, and better future for everyone to live and grow up in.

The problem was, with so much of the royal treasury drained, there was not enough left for Chrom to afford Christmas presents for his fellow Shepherds. The realization hit him hard and he felt a sense of guilt. He felt that all of his Shepherds deserved a present for all of their hard work and for risking their lives during the war. It was the least he could do to repay their services after all.

The winter festival held at Askr was their best hope in order to afford presents for everyone. Chrom was determined to win and be able to afford the presents that everyone deserved. As such, he put together a team consisting of his sister Lissa, his right hand man Robin, and the dark mage known as Tharja to fight to secure the grand prize. They even dressed in holiday themed attire to help better their chances.

Alas, despite their best efforts, they came out of the competition empty handed. Now, Chrom was out of ideas and running out of time. Soon Christmas morning will come and there would be no presents underneath the tree for anyone.

“I’m sure everyone will understand Chrom.” Robin said as placed his hand sympathetically on Chrom’s shoulder, trying to console him on the way back to the throne room.

“Curse those greedy Askrians!” Tharja growled, curling her hands into fists. “I’ll put a curse on the lot of them! Next time they summon me for help they can forget it! They can burn in hellfire while I watch and laugh!”

“Uhhh Tharja, that’s going a bit overboard.” Lissa commented. “They may have beaten us but they’re still our friends and they need our help to save their kingdom!”

“That can burn too for all I care.”

“No, Lissa’s right.” Chrom spoke. “They fought hard and won fair and square. We can’t hold a defeat such as this over their heads. Things may be rough here financially but we can’t let our emotions get in the way of what’s right.”

Chrom sighed and shook his head, trying to clear his head of negative thoughts. He turned to Robin and half smiled at him. “Have you per chance come up with a plan yet on how to get Christmas presents for the Shepherds?”

Robin frowned and shook his head. “Unfortunately I haven’t. We’re short on both time and money. The only plans I could come up with solved one of the problems but not the other.”

“Maybe I could just give everyone cash then…”

“I’m sure Gregor or Lon’qu wouldn’t mind,” Lissa commented. “But I think Nowi and Ricken were hoping for a present to open. I think Maribelle would be insulted if you gave her money. And I don’t think Baby Lucina has much use for cash.”

Chrom slumped his shoulders and hung his head. “You’re right. This is an impossible task.”

“We’ll figure something out Chrom, don’t worry.” Robin said as he pat Chrom’s back.

Finally the team of four reached the throne room doors. Lissa and Tharja decided to open the doors for the guys, seeing as one was too depressed to push the doors open and the other was preoccupied with trying to cheer him up.

They pushed the set of double doors open and were immediately met with an unexpected sight. The throne room had completely changed since they last left it. It appeared more festive with holiday decorations. Small lights that were being powered by magic hung from the ceiling and rested on all of the walls. Candles were lit and rested on the windowsills. Stockings were hung by the chimney with care. To the left of the throne stood a large tree covered with many different ornaments, most representing different heroes they have met. And best of all, underneath the large tree were bundles of presents.

“Whoa! So pretty!” Lissa commented, her eyes sparkling from the sight. Tharja and Robin were in awe at the sight, unable to speak. Chrom however, took a few steps forward and despite his confusion managed to speak out a “H-how?”

“Ta-da!” Sharena and Anna announced as they popped out from behind the tree, catching the four off guard.

“Merry Christmas!” Alfonse said as he casually walked out from his hiding spot, with the Summoner trailing not far behind.

“Askrians!” Tharja barked. “You have some nerve showing your face here! Come to gloat in your victory?”

“No Tharja.” Robin said, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. “I think they’re here to help us.”

Alfonse nodded his head. “Yes. You see, our Summoner friend here overheard your conversations during the festival and felt guilty. So they convinced us to split the prize money with you guys and give you all a Merry Christmas.”

“That’s so nice!” Lissa said happily.

“Hmph. We don’t need your charity.” Tharja snarked.

“It’s not charity.” Alfonse replied. “The Summoner reminded us that Christmas is a time for giving. We were blinded by our greed for a moment there but we realized what the true meaning of Christmas was. So from Askr to Ylisse, this is our gift to you as thanks for your service.”

Chrom walked up to Alfonse, being completely silent as he made his approach. He looked Alfonse straight in his eyes and leaned in and embraced him. “Thank you Prince Alfonse, thank you all. You don’t know how much this all means to us.”

“It’s umm, it's no problem. Really!” Alfonse said nervously, unsure of how to return the sentiment.

“Speak for yourself.” Anna said, pouting. She was tipping her wallet upside down and nothing but lint was coming out of it. “This celebration, alongside our army’s expenses, really cost us. We’re no better off than when we started the festival.”

“We’ll be fine for now Anna.” Sharena said with a warm and reassuring smile on her face. “Besides, you were going to spend it frivolously anyways. At least this is going to a good cause.”

“I guess.”

“So are these presents for everyone?” Lissa asked as she ran over to the large tree. She bent down and picked out one of the presents and read the tag. “To Cherche”

She picked up a couple more and read their tags. “To Inigo. To Cordelia.”

Sharena smiled and nodded. “Yup! We bought presents for everyone! It’s different for everyone too!”

“How did you manage that?” Robin asked, unable to comprehend how they were capable of such a feat.

“I believe I may’ve had a hand in that.” a new voice spoke. Standing at the entrance was none other than Frederick, holding a large present in his hands. He walked up to the tree and placed it underneath. “There, with Lady Olivia’s present now err… present, that is everyone accounted for.”

“Frederick?” Chrom raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“The Summoner called upon me milord. They knew that I knew the Shepherds inside and out as it was one of my duties. From there, it was merely a simple task of splitting up the work and finding the items in our respective kingdoms.”

“Yup! Frederick was a huge help!” Sharena beamed. “He managed to get find his share of presents and wrap them up in record time!”

Frederick began blushing and coughed from embarrassment. “Y-yes. I was merely performing my duty as asked. It was a pleasure being of help for once. I do realize most of the time the Summoner tries to call upon a certain “Hector” only to receive my aid instead.”

Robin approached the Summoner and shook their hands. “Thank you. If it wasn’t for you, I’m not sure what we would’ve done.”

The Summoner smiled and nodded, being touched by Robin’s words.

“Well, now that you’re all set, we’ll be on our way.” Alfonse said and the four Askrians began heading towards the exit. However, Lissa raced over and blocked their way, stretching her arms out wide. “Nuh uh! You’re crazy if you think you’re leaving!”

“I’ll put a curse on you if you even think of leaving!” Tharja threatened teasingly.

“Yes, Lissa’s right.” Chrom said as he approached from behind them, placing a hand on Alfonse’s shoulder. “We insist that you stay for the holidays. It’s only fair that you get to see everyone open their gifts and stay for the feast as well! We'll hold a special Christmas dinner in your honour!”

“Well, if you insist then we accept!” Anna said happily without hesitation.

“Anna!” Sharena scolded.

“What? They said they insisted. Who are we to argue?”

Alfonse smiled and faced Chrom. “Yes, we’ll humbly accept your offer.”

Alfonse offered his hand to Chrom, which he happily accepted and shook, sealing the deal.

*****

Christmas morning finally came and all of the Shepherds met at the Throne Room to receive their gifts. Some were rather shy about receiving their gifts while others were enthusiastic about it. Once opened, they all were delighted to see that they had received a gift that was perfect for them. Seeing all of the happy looks on their face brought joy to Chrom and the Askrians.

“They’re really happy, aren’t they?” Alfonse asked with a smile on his face.

“They are. All thanks to you guys.” Chrom replied happily. “I really can’t thank you all enough for this. I think this is a Christmas they’ll remember for years to come.”

Chrom noticed Frederick pass by and called out to him, noticing that there wasn’t anything in his hands. “Frederick, did you not receive a gift?”

“Serving you milord is gift enough for me. I don’t need anything else.”

“Frederick…” Chrom groaned, feeling slightly irritated by Frederick’s infamous selflessness.

“Frederick!” Lissa called out as she raced over to him with a small box in her hands. “This one’s for you!”

“But- But how? That was not accounted for on the list I devised.”

Frederick looked over and noticed a sly grin on the Summoner’s face. It didn’t take long for him to realize what it meant. He coughed and smiled. “Well, thank you for this gift.”

“You haven’t even opened it!” Sharena said, nudging her head at the box.

Frederick pulled the ribbon off the top and carefully opened the box up. Inside was a small booklet with each page being dated for the upcoming year.

“The Summoner said that you might find it handy for everything you have to do!” Sharena explained.

“Oh my.” Frederick was in awe as he flipped through the pages. “Such a small yet efficient book. Dubbed a ‘planner’ according to the cover. This will certainly be handy indeed. Thank you all, I am truly grateful to receive this gift.”

“Come on! Just one bite!” Nowi cried out, tugging at a large box of candy.

“The answer’s no.” Gaius replied, tugging at the other end. “This one is mine. You got your own gift.”

“Yeah but it’s different! I wanna try some of yours too!”

“Duty calls milord.” Frederick said as he dismissed himself with a bow. He turned to the two bickering soldiers and shook his head. “For shame the both of you. Have you forgotten what this day is about?”

The Summoner looked all around the area, seeing all of the different smiles on everyone’s faces and seeing them all enjoying their gifts. It brought a smile to their face as well, being warmed from seeing everyone so happy. After all, this was what Christmas was supposed be. Sharing with those close to you.


End file.
